bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie's Adventures in babysitting
Bonnie bites off more than she can chew when she agrees to watch Molly and Oona's pups while they go on a double date after thinking they'd be no trouble at all. Boy was she wrong. Story It had been three years since Molly and Oona’s delivery, and the children were growing up quickly. They were taking quickly to real food. The older guppies cooed over the kids as much as they could; but Molly and Oona were getting a bit tired of sitting around the House…. Molly looked around the new play-room where she and Oona were curled up in a bed with the children squeaking and yelling around them. She noticed her friend finally entering through the elevator doors, making Molly get excited Molly: Hey gal! *she yelled in delight as GJ tumbled over her, laughing Bonnie: *giggles slightly* Heya! How have you girls and children been? *she smiled* Milly: *squeakily cried as she swims her way to Bonnie on her stubby fin, looking up happily at her with eager eyes* Molly: *chuckles and smiles, nodding at her friend* Pretty good….But…...We’re getting a bit….Hhm…. Oona: We want to move around…. *chuckles and rolls her eyes as Rini pounces on Kouhei, making the little boy to squeak in surprise* Bonnie: Anything I can do to help? Molly: Actually, we were wondering if- Gil and Nonny walk, interrupting Molly as Gil pipes up. Gil: Hey hun! Did you ask her yet? *he grins a goofy grin, tilting his head* Molly brought her hand to her face, chuckling anxiously. Molly: Was just about to…. Bonnie: Was about to ask about what...? *she tilts her head in slight confusion* Molly: *smiles nervously* …..Would you please babysit? We just need a little alone time…. Double date out in town and we’ll be back tonight...They’re pretty easy to watch... Bonnie: Me? Babysit? Of course I will! After all- it looks like you two need some air! Oona and Molly let out a sigh of relief. Molly got up and hugged her friend, kissing her. Molly: Oh, thank you! They seem to really like you anyways.. *she smiles as all four children gather around Molly and Oona’s fin, squeakily yelling at the adults* Bonnie: Weelll- I do have a little connection with kids somehow *smiles at the kids and chuckles slightly* Nonny: Weeeell… Maybe cause- Oona: *shoots him a glare and he shuts up* Molly and Oona proceeded to tell Bonnie what to do in order to watch the kids, their feeding schedules, what toys they liked, etc. Bonnie just smiled and nodded her head, taking mental note of all the details. Molly: *smiles and gives her another hug* Thank you so much, gal...We’ll make it up to you i promise. Bonnie chuckled and shooed them towards the door, smiling warmly. Bonnie: Of course of course! Go enjoy your evening, everything is under control! Bonnie smiled and laid down to let the children climb over her like a jungle-gym as their parents went down the elevator. Bonnie: They’re so little… *laughs as some of the children kiss her tickle spots* How hard could this possibly be? Soon the children all huddled up together in a pile, tiring themselves out while climbing all over Bonnie. Bonnie chuckled softly and carried the four kids to a cozy little bed in the corner of the room. Bonnie: This is gonna be a piece of cake. *smiles and turns her attention towards the television* What Bonnie didn’t notice was little GJ walking his way out of the bed. He flopped a bit on the floor. He looked at Bonnie, making sure she didn’t notice, then he toddled his way towards the stuffed animals, swimming deep into the overturned basket to find one that he liked. Bonnie starts to doze off but quickly opens her eyes to check on the children, she counted, Rini, Kouhei, Milly- she tilted her head at the kids and then noticed a kid missing. Bonnie: ...where’s GJ? *she yells in worry, looking around trying to find the child* GJ watched the scene from his spot in the basket, sunken into the plushy toys around him. He giggled and nibbled on the ear of a rabbit with his tiny teeth as he watched his Aunt frantically run around in circles. Bonnie: Giiiiil Juuuunnniiiooooir?! Where are you? *she runs around the playroom, yelling in worry* Gil giggled and let out a scream, though he was still covered in stuffed animals. What a fun game! He screamed again, watching for a reaction. Bonnie: *her eyes twitching, looking back at where she last checked- not noticing the pile of Stuffed animals* GJ? GJ: hehe...AHH! He giggled more, shuffling through the stuffed animals, his tiny body wiggling in delight. He thought it was just part of a game. He screamed a few more times, squealing happily as he kept chewing on the rabbit. Bonnie: *she notices something moving in the pile, giving a blank face* GJ…. GJ popped his head out from the pile, yelling happily as if to say “You found me!” Work in progress